


徒途

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 孕期Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 泉斑换眼双永万前提，把大战时间线往前推了七年左右。
Relationships: 泉扉/斑扉
Kudos: 18





	徒途

1  
宇智波泉奈清晨时分来到深林中的家族神社。他穿过浓稠的雾气，漆黑外氅上浮起一层细细的水滴。

年迈的巫女站在门口迎接他。对方和他有些血缘关系，茂密白发在脑后扎成一束，褐色的苍老脸庞上随着他走近而浮起一个温和的笑。

“泉奈来啦？少夫人最近身体没什么大碍呢。”泉奈提着的一颗心放下来，因为那个合理却陌生的称呼而感到暗暗欣喜；“谢谢您。我现在去看他。”

泉奈来到神社后的宅子，却没有在卧房看见想见的人。

但门口泼开一滩湿漉漉的水，淌在干净的青石板上，显然主人洗漱完没多久。泉奈抬头四望，看到不远处小厨房里的袅袅青烟，迈开步子走过去。

“你今天起的很早啊。”他倚着门框冲屋里打招呼，蒸笼刚好被揭开，一大片滚烫的水蒸气升腾起来，把灶台后的人挡了个严实。换做以前，这片蒸气升起时不知会有多少凶器跟着甩出来，好在现在他已经学会听话。

人影端着一盘刚蒸好的糯米糕走出来，穿着宇智波贯穿的青黑族服，雪白的及肩发，脸颊上三道鲜艳的红痕——任何一个千手家忍看到他都会惊呼出声。被扣押在宇智波快一年的千手扉间，脸上还是一如既往的淡漠神色，肚子却高高挺起，宽松衣服也遮不住浑圆轮廓。

显然是怀孕了。

泉奈看着递到自己面前的糯米糕，捻起一个先塞进扉间嘴里。贝齿开合，清甜的香气在两人之间爆开，泉奈真真切切地看着扉间咽下，才又抓起一个尝了尝；梅子馅儿啊。好酸。

他看到扉间眼底一闪而过的戏谑，猜想自己大约没有成功控制住拼命想要扭成一团的五官。

扉间端着盘子和泉奈擦肩而过，安静地走回自己的寝室。

泉奈看着他，初秋的清晨气温极低，怀孕的人没有穿袜子，雪白的脚圾垃着草鞋，脚后跟冻得通红。

他叹口气跟了上去。他心底还在对扉间的改变感到不可思议。

泉奈坐在廊下，手里捧着一杯自己倒给自己的热茶。和斑换眼后漫长的恢复期长达两个月，他被圈在昏暗寂静的密室里，唯一的娱乐就是听扉间给他念书和操他——他还记得自己初次操开这个漂亮千手时对方喉咙里发出的悲鸣，简直像女人一样——但操女人永远都带不来同等的征服欲和满足感。

虽然只比他年长了一岁，但扉间发育显然快更多，长开的身子肩背宽阔，臀部柔软丰盈，握紧了能攥出一把湿淋淋的透明水液。那个时候的泉奈尚且控制不住忽冷忽热的脾气，前一秒还在托着腮听扉间念本子，后一秒就因为扉间活动坐麻腿脚的悉簌声响而烦躁，夺过书甩掉就扯开对方衣襟，不顾那些无助的挣扎反抗强行打开柔软紧致的入口，在压抑的抽噎声中射在湿的一塌糊涂的里面。

扉间其实也挺温柔的，很容易让人升起愿意和他共度终身的想法。  
泉奈抿着茶水，微苦的香气在口腔里弥漫开。那时虽然扉间大多数时候都戴着沉重的锁链，但要是横下一条心，打伤一个年龄相仿的视力受损的宇智波大约也不成问题。对一个千手来说，蛮奇怪的，不是吗？

续茶时手抖了一下，泉奈伸出拇指抹掉杯壁上溢出的茶水，仿佛擦掉某张瓷玉般的脸上的泪。当时没有看清，那双常常睨着人的傲气丹凤眼里，是什么光景呢？恐惧？怨怼？还是不甘？有空还是再试试看吧。他捧着茶杯开始出神。

清晨的浓雾散去后，扉间扎好护腰上了后山。整座山头的地面下都埋着压制查克拉的巨大法阵，泉奈并不担心自己的小妻子会逃离自己——带着一个几乎临盆的肚子 ，就算是十八岁的千手柱间都逃不出这片族地。

但泉奈还是鬼使神差地跟了上去。扉间左转右转，熟稔地来到一片溪水边的竹林。走这么快，来的次数挺多啊。泉奈想，手里的苦无不高兴地一甩一甩。

千手扉间手无寸铁——他不被允许持有任何能伤害自己和胎儿的工具。就算泉奈清楚地知道扉间其实很宝贝肚子里的孩子，他也没办法下令解除对他的监视和禁锢。毕竟现在的族长是宇智波斑，而他的兄长在他的事情上一向说一不二。

泉奈看着扉间伸出手抓住一支手腕粗的小竹子，然后狠狠在根部一踢：咔吧，竹子应声而断。这样折断了三四根，扉间转向他的方向，遥遥冲着他抬抬下巴。让我搬？就这态度？泉奈挑了挑眉。但看到扉间撑起衣服的肚子，还是撇撇嘴照做。

下山的路湿滑，扉间小心翼翼地扶着肚子一步一晃，泉奈看得心惊胆战，犹豫了几次还是跟上去握住了他的手。千手扉间的手掌大而温软，泉奈下意识捏了捏手心，收获了扉间一个无奈的眼神。

天幕阴沉，泉奈嗅到空气里潮湿的水腥。要下雨了吗？他回头望向山脉深处，葱葱郁郁的山林回应他两声鹧鸪哀鸣。

扉间回到院子里，费劲地用泉奈的苦无把竹子劈出一道道细细的竹篾，编了一阵，吃力地弯腰把那片过于精美的篱笆插在角落一片新翻出的土地边。他在那里撒下了桔梗花的种子。

泉奈看见他手心被勒出的深深红痕，伸出手想阻拦，想了想又收回去了。 

算了，反正他累的很快。 

果然没一阵，扉间放下了手里的活计，探身抓了一个软垫来垫在身后，默默凝视着阴惨惨的天空。 

天色似乎不会亮起来了一样，几片浓厚的阴云吃力地向这边移动。 

泉奈看着扉间露出的一截白色脚腕，阴冷天色里那几乎成了院落中唯一的光源。人能白到这个地步吗？他若有所思地想；或许该给扉间补点营养了。他着实消瘦了许多。 

扉间是个闲不住的性子，歇了会儿又拖出一张小几来，铺开了纸笔悉悉簌簌地打算练字，泉奈伸手握住了他持笔的手：“别写了，坏眼睛。” 

扉间顿了一下，听话地收拾起了桌面上的文具，又挪到廊下去发呆。 

积雨云团成厚厚一片，天光晦暗不明，遥远天际传来隆隆闷雷声。扉间的目光凝结在下山的方向，那里是他的来路。 

是想到哥哥和家族了吗？泉奈无故有些恼怒。他伸手捉住了扉间的手腕，强迫他转过头来看他；扉间听话地稍稍侧头，赤白脖颈上一圈鲜艳的红色咒文；那是用来限制他用言语蛊惑泉奈的锁链。从上次泉奈私自带他下山差点被千手的人发现并带回后，斑抽了扉间一个耳光然后在脖颈打上了这个奴隶项圈一般的咒印，从此他被剥夺了说话的权利，那也是泉奈最后一次看到扉间对自己投来求助的眼神。

泉奈放开手，在扉间面前蹲下，双手放在对方虚虚掩着的衣襟上，抬起一个探寻的目光。扉间垂着眼，却并没有看他，目光虚虚地凝在一处。泉奈知道这是默许了。于是他小心地拉开妻子的衣襟，不意外地看到了乳尖包裹的湿透纱布。湿漉漉的，不难受吗？连自己都看出来扉间在不自觉地蹭胸口，但他却总是这样自虐般对待自己的身体，为不存在的理由惩罚自己。

泉奈扯下两块新的干净纱布贴好，指尖划过暴露在空气中的皮肤时扉间不自觉地瑟缩了一下。他忽然升起了捉弄的心思，手掌虚虚拢在鼓胀如乳鸽的胸部摩擦，不意外地听到了头顶骤然加重的呼吸。扉间猛然后缩，脸上浮起可疑的红晕。泉奈的心情莫名好起来。他向下轻轻抚摸扉间挺立的孕肚。对怀孕的母体来说这个肚子太过巨大，仿佛肿瘤一般狰狞；表面青筋遍布，速度跟不上的皮肤被生长过快的肌肉和脂肪生生撕开，白皙的皮肤下密密麻麻的全是浪潮形状的浅白纹路。泉奈吻了吻扉间肚脐凸起的尖角，对方一个激灵，彻底逃离了他的怀抱。

2  
用过午饭，扉间靠在软垫上休息了会儿，一下下打起哈欠。 

等到人歪着头睡着，泉奈小心地凑近，悄悄比划了一下肩高，沮丧地发现扉间即使被肚子压得驮着背，也和自己尽力坐直了一样高。没关系，我还可以长个呢。他默默安慰自己，全然忘记扉间也不过十八岁，发育期未结束的不止他一个。 

乌鸦低低掠过屋檐，发出几声讥笑般的尖鸣。 

随着扉间屈从于命运，泉奈也开始不由自主地思考他们之间的关系。开始当然是为了羞辱，但当报复性的冲动褪去，他意外地发现自己还会对那具白皙修长的身体产生原始的冲动。从小缺少母亲和女性亲属陪伴的泉奈对感情反应迟钝，17岁的他并没有意识到征服欲已经在日夜相处中变质为依恋感和爱意，扉间身上那种女性般的包容和忍让吸引着泉奈不由自主地不住靠近。 

扉间被查出身孕后，泉奈甚至有那么一瞬间的欣喜，他不明白那种高兴的情绪从何而来，但他隐约意识到，就算结盟成功，他也不愿意放千手的人质回去了。

3  
夜色漫进神社的时候，斑提着一盏纱灯上来，发梢湿漉漉的，浑身弥漫着皂角的香气。 

泉奈站在山门口等他，甫一见面就毫不见外地扑进哥哥的怀里。 

“多大了还撒娇？”斑逗他，声音里懒洋洋的。“十七啦——多大都可以和哥哥撒娇的吧？怎么忽然想到要上来？”泉奈使劲嗅斑衣服上被体温烘烤出的暖意，在里面捕捉到了糕点的味道。

“新开了一家店铺，买了给你尝尝。” 

“那个村子居然真的修起来了，真不可思议。”泉奈脸颊被食物顶得鼓起来，嘟嘟嚷嚷，像只贪得无厌的小松鼠。“哥哥今天怎么来了？”斑绕着泉奈发稍的手顿了顿。“千手扉间生产期将至，我来加固下封印。”

“哥哥！扉间他都怀了我的宝宝，他不会走的！”泉奈想起扉间平静到不带一丝希望的眼神，忽然可怜起这个曾经的对手——他都想不起和那个人在战场上杀到双眼发红热血沸腾的感觉了。

“你不懂，卑劣的人只会死性不改。别忘了当初为了抓他，你受了多重的伤。”斑爱怜地摸摸17岁弟弟的脸颊，想起白天和千手柱间的交涉，笑意最终还是没能到达眼底。千手扉间是争取宇智波一族利益的重要工具，不可能让他轻易离开。“带我去看看他。”斑拍拍泉奈瘦削的后背，弟弟鼓起脸颊瞪了一眼哥哥：“别把我当小孩子！”

庭院干干净净，夜晚无风无月，寂静得令人不安。

泉奈毫无意识地走在前面，就要拉开寝室的纸门；“他可能睡——”  
飒飒利器破空的声响。

巨大的须佐能乎拔地而起，把暗器打落在地。

泉奈低头看着被打落的竹箭，下意识回头，看到了院子一角被拆得极干净的花篱。万花筒的视力让他看清屋内早已没了千手扉间的踪影，泉奈捏紧了拳头，被欺骗的愤怒烧光了他的理智。

刚才还给你说情，千手扉间，别让我捉到你！

不等哥哥开口，泉奈一甩袖袍，朝着山下走去。

4  
千手扉间的状态并不好。

为了布置房间里的暗器，他爬上爬下折腾了一个时辰，肚子里的孩子似乎也感受到了疲劳和惊恐，伸展拳脚不舒服地打起滚来，他的肚皮被顶起吓人的弧度，不得不找了一处山洞歇了会儿才继续赶路。

回千手是不可能的，不说这个肚子会成为哥哥的耻辱，怕是还没进入千手族地就被宇智波的探子抓回去；但不逃更不可能，因为在战场上一瞬间的心软，他就付出了足够惨重的代价——他当时在想什么呢？扉间揉着胀痛的太阳穴。大约是在稚嫩的宇智波脸上看到了弟弟板间和瓦间的影子罢。

自己的弟弟已经死了，别人的弟弟能不能活下来？扉间这样想着，微微偏转刀锋，刃口避开了泉奈的心脏从腋下穿过，泼出的温热血液溅了他半张脸。

然后一阵天旋地转，他尝到了黄土和血的味道，嗡鸣鼓膜间传来宇智波忍者惊喜的欢呼。

往事不可追。

当下之急是到一个远离宇智波的安全地方等待生产，然后再考虑怎么辗转回家。

扉间咬着牙在山林跋涉，没有查克拉的他只有依靠双脚，只走了这一个多时辰就在脚背磨出豆大的血泡。

正要拨开面前的树丛时，扉间伸出的手停在了原地。前面的空地上站着宇智波泉奈，背对着他，肩背瘦削，黑发上仿佛凝着一层霜。

扉间屏息立在原地，冷汗打湿了整个背部。他想过泉奈大约不会被那拙劣的埋伏伤到，但来的如此之快，他毫无防备。求求你，老天爷。他默默祈祷。别让他看见我，放我走。夜里的低温冻得他指尖发疼，但扉间甚至不敢活动手指，害怕衣襟掸动的声响引来敌人。

也许过了几分钟，又或许已经过了半夜。宇智波泉奈继续向前搜寻，扉间松开僵硬的拳头，转身想要逃离当地。

“你要去哪儿？”千手扉间相信此时是他十八年人生中最绝望的时刻，他撞进泉奈的一双暗红的万花筒里，鲜艳的黑色花纹流转，彰显着主人的怒气。

扉间沉默不语。

泉奈把这当成了扉间的抗拒。他的目光扫过小妻子凌乱的鬓角，下午他亲手编好束到脑后的两缕发辫还尚未散开，但两弯月牙状的耳环只剩下了一只，随着主人的轻颤而晃动。

你就这么厌恶我给你的一切，这么急切地想逃离吗？无法抑制的厌恶从心底升起，泉奈盯着对方毫无波动的正脸，仿佛在看一个没有感情的假人。

“想走？可以。等会儿把我伺候舒服了，我明天就送你回木叶。猜猜你的家族和大哥看到挺着这么大肚子的千手扉间，会是什么表情？”泉奈咬牙切齿，毫不犹豫地狠戳假人的弱点。

扉间瞳孔骤缩，几乎一年未见过的狠厉神色在年轻的脸上重新浮现。 

但几乎同时亮起的符咒照亮了泉奈的瞳孔，他冷冷地看着扉间眼底的恨意被痛苦淹没。 

幼兽般细细的呜咽从那截脆弱的喉管溢出，扉间的领口在翻滚挣扎间散开了，一年没上过战场的肩头圆润光滑仿佛上好的白玉。泉奈一手摁着扉间的手腕，另一手伸到衣服里掏出一只半遮半掩的漂亮乳房——他虽然不纵欲，但着实许久没碰过他的妻子了。 

扉间眼里漫起一层水光。 

“呜呜呜。” 

求求你。泉奈听懂了。 

他的唇瓣在空气里无力翕动，像一尾离了水的银鱼。 

泉奈随手抽下扉间的腰带困住那双乱动的双手，在幕天席地的野外扒开了妻子的衣襟；插入时，扉间发出了一声短促的呜咽，随着泉奈插入的动作颤抖了一瞬，随着怀孕而日渐敏感的身体很快分泌出大泡淫水，淌湿了两个人相连的下身。

该死，扉间最讨厌的就是脱离控制的事物，包括被情欲支配的身体。被俘虏，被控制，被强行发生关系，怀上敌对家族的孩子都是他曾经激烈抗拒过的，现在在逃跑途中被捉住，像野兽一样大着肚子吞吃泉奈的性器，让他几乎失去所有活下去的勇气。

泉奈装作没看到扉间的眼泪。他胡乱地在扉间敏感的脖颈啃噬，对方咬着牙退避，曲起腿护住那个大得出奇的肚子。

好在肉穴热得出奇，水汪汪地，仿佛永远不会干涸一样浸润着泉奈挺直的性器。什么姿势不会伤到孩子来着？他努力回忆着，那本薄薄的册子他只是扫了两眼就丢到了一边，当时自己似乎很羞耻地觉得丈夫应该找到其他合适的泄欲方法，没想到最终还是到了实践的这一刻。

扉间不识相地向后退缩，雪白的小腿小心翼翼地从泉奈手中抽出，在上位者眼里更像是摆出了门户大开的动作。泉奈伸手掐住一截细瘦脚腕，缓慢而坚定地抽插起来——算了，回去让医忍看看好了。  
...

斑赶到的时候，弟弟正抬着扉间的一条腿操得又狠又深，千手柱间那个一向冷得像块冰的弟弟捂着嘴哭得上气不接下气，穴口阴核肿胀得通红，一时间让人分不清那流泪的原因是痛苦还是快感。

斑抱臂看了两眼，转身要离开。他对看活春宫没什么兴趣。

但他可爱的弟弟喊住了他；“哥哥要一起来吗？很舒服的。”那双和他如出一辙的眸子眨了眨，斑读到了更深一层的意思：“想要更凶狠地惩罚一下扉间吗？”

他会意地走过去蹲下，端详千手扉间那张和柱间大相径庭的脸。现在这张哭泣的脸倒是顺眼多了。扉间屈辱地转头躲避那刀子一样刮在他脸上的目光，又被掐着下巴拧转回来；“别做无谓的事，被毁掉翅膀的鸟，还想飞吗？”

斑如愿以偿地看到紧闭双眼的人咬紧牙关，笑出了声：“早知如此，何必当初呢？千手扉间。”

旁边可爱的弟弟已经给他让开了位置，斑拉低裤头，把硬挺的阴茎塞进扉间下体，堵住了正在缓缓流出的小股白浆。“别乱动。”他压低声音用熟悉的威胁语气警告白发的男孩，手指狠狠掐进对方丰盈的腿根。“想想你的孩子。”

...  
泉奈把性器从扉间无力张开的嘴里抽出来，黑着脸寻找下一个能让他发泄的地方。圆润龟头在扉间乳尖蹭了蹭，他拉起扉间的胳膊，用对方绵软的胳膊内侧和乳房的夹缝夹紧他的性器，然后把那里摩擦得发红。

斑凑过来亲了亲他汗湿的头顶。在哥哥的身下，扉的一条腿被拉到了极限，就算是常年锻炼的舞蹈家的柔韧度也不过如此。斑控制着不压到扉间的肚子，在穴口撞出几丝喷溅的水液，然后射在里面。  
抽出时，他感到了一丝异样。

“泉奈！”宇智波泉奈低头，看见不知道什么时候恢复了几丝意识的扉间紧紧抓着自己的衣摆，半睁的红眸里溢满痛苦。不用他开口，泉奈已经闻到了浓稠的血腥味。

4.  
雨终于下起来了。

接生婆蒙上扉间的眼睛，以便他能集中起精神在生产上。她嗔怒地看了一眼年轻不懂事的丈夫，泉奈无所谓地回瞪过去，捏了一把扉间汗湿的手指。我的东西，我想怎么样就怎么样。他执拗地想。扉间会没事的，我的孩子也会没事的。

但这股挥之不去的失落是怎么回事？泉奈茫然地站在屋外，雨点砸在地面的砰砰声成了天地间唯一的声响。

扉间会死吗？如果死掉的话我会难过吗？我该难过吗？ 

一盆盆热水和干净的毛巾被传进房间，污浊的脏水被换出来，随意地泼在门口，转瞬就被瓢泼大雨冲刷干净，但泉奈总感觉浓厚的血腥被锁在了雨帘和潮湿的空气里，他深深呼吸，把它们全部吸进肺里。

门扉开合间，泉奈听到年轻千手咬着厚厚布料的绝望嘶喊。混乱间，“大哥”、“母亲”、“板间”之类的名字也跟着尖叫泄出来，混着千手扉间毫不掩饰的浓浓哭腔。

“幸亏是个体质好的千手，”夜尽天明时，年轻的侍女把两个孩子抱着给他看了一眼，一摸一样的皱巴巴眉眼和深棕色胎毛。“未来都会是漂亮的宇智波的。”女孩抱走了孩子，斑带着早找好的乳母上来，和泉奈打了个招呼就转身离开。

泉奈活动了一下一夜未动的肢体，疲惫和疼痛不可抑制地从脊椎和肩背散发开来，骨骼咔咔作响，血液重新冲刷凝滞的大脑和心脏。  
他走进屋里，年轻的妻子躺在被褥里沉睡，像是所有的血色都被抽走，只剩眼角一点肿起的粉红。

泉奈把指尖放在扉间鼻下，许久才感到仿佛不存在的浅浅呼吸。他从被窝里掏出一只绵软无力的手掌，贴在自己脸上，贪婪地汲取那点温暖。

睡吧，好好休息。

等你再醒来的时候，我们把一切重新来过。

fin


End file.
